hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E3M6: The Halls of Fear
The Halls of Fear is the sixth level of The Dome of D'Sparil, the third episode of Heretic. The map features a variety of outdoor areas and indoor hallways. A notable area is a large water pool that can lower its level, in order to reveal concealed monsters. Walkthrough Enter the hallway to the north, but drop down to the water below. Look for a cave on the south of the eastern wall, and reach the yellow key at the end of the tunnel. When you reach the yellow key, the wall ahead of you will lower to reveal an Iron Lich. You can evade it or fight it at your preference, although there is a Dragon Claw at the back of the revealed room. Return to the starting area - the easiest route is through the teleporter at the north end of the water. From the starting area, run north, and turn west through the yellow key gate. This opens to a large corridor filled with weredragons and sabreclaws hiding in the alcove - they will only approach if they can see you. When you are ready to cross the corridor, head to the left, and press the south switch to open the west and east doors (as well as the sub-corridors to the north and south). The north switch adjusts the starting area, making it easier to reach a secret below. Enter the west corridor, and proceed to the southern end. Find the switch on the north wall and press it. Return to the north end of the corridor, and press the revealed switch in the northwest corner. Return to the starting corridor, and the green key should be to the north and reachable. (If the door back is closed, you can press the switch to the south, or use the teleporter in the middle of the west corridor.) In the middle of the west corridor, open the green key door on the right. Deal with the monsters, most notably the Maulotaur, and then unblock the stair by pressing the switch at the north of the watery area. Next, climb the stairs to the south to retrieve the blue key. When you reach the blue key, the water level will lower - if you fall in, you can escape using the teleporter behind the Iron Liches. You can return to the starting area by heading east from the blue key. Turning north (as opposed to jumping back into the water) will open the rest of the map, so that you can explore. The exit is behind the blue key door, at the south of the western corridor. Follow the blue-colored rooms. Note that entering here will create another pathway to the main level, which leads to an area tagged as a secret. Secrets #When you have entered the yellow door, you will find yourself in a gloomy hallway with many alcoves. At the western end, there are two switches. You need to press the southern one to open the other main door, but the switch will also open the back walls of some of the alcoves. Enter the exposed corridor in the north to get a Silver Shield along with health and ammunition pickups. #Similarly, a corridor in the south has been revealed. The place holds a Mystic Urn, a varying amount of Quartz Flasks and some ammunition. #The northern switch will raise the starting area so that you can step onto the fence there and run over a gap to a new zone. A Phoenix Rod and an Enchanted Shield can be found up there. North of the weapon is a passage that will take you back to the start - with a Tome of Power - but a door will open in the west while you proceed. It will reveal a shortcut staircase to secret 2, but when you enter the familiar area again and face east, you will notice that an alcove with a Bag of Holding has become accessible. The place counts as a secret. #When you have the bag, return to the bottom of the staircase you came from and go where the Phoenix Rod was. The doorways around the weapon can now be entered to reach a Map Scroll. #Another staircase connects to the previous secret area. Enter it, and when you arrive at the long flat section on the bottom, face north and press the wall to lower it as an elevator. Above, there is a room with many Time Bombs, a new Bag of Holding and some nitrogolems as well. #Proceed to the eastern end of the aforementioned staircase passage and press the back wall to open it. Another door will open right behind it revealing a varying amount of ophidians, a Pile of Mace Spheres, a second Mystic Urn and yet a third Bag of Holding. #At the blue door, you will find two banners. Go through the false wall between them to find a room with two ophidians that were placed there to fire through a false window. In addition, the area contains some Mace Spheres, a Morph Ovum, an Inferno Orb and Greater Runes. #Just when you enter the water of the Maulotaur yard behind the green door, two wall pillars in the northern staircase back on the other side of the door will open. They will reveal a chamber with a Shadowsphere. #Symmetrically with the previous case, another chamber will open at the southern staircase. It holds a Tome of Power. Note that both secret areas also have disciples and Mace Spheres in them. #When you are about to take the blue key, the water level of the Maulotaur yard will go down, and a sheltered area will be exposed on the bottom. There are the Wings of Wrath, ammunition for the Hellstaff and a varying amount of Iron Liches. Use the wings or the teleporter to return up. Unofficial Secrets *The water area that surrounds the starting position has a secret door at the northern end of its western side. The door has been marked with a Quiver of Ethereal Arrows, and it hides a teleporter and a Ring of Invulnerability. Use the teleporter to reach the ledge on the eastern side. Collect the Hellstaff and the ammunition. Firemace If the Firemace has appeared at the level startup, you will find it at one of six different locations. It is the last chance to obtain the weapon in the episode. In order of appearance, the positions are *In the water, near the door of the sole non-official secret. *In Secret 3. *In Secret 5. *In Secret 8. *In Secret 9. *In Secret 10. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia *In order to pick up all items, the player has to use the no clipping cheat to obtain a Quartz Flask. It is placed in the void 128 map units south of the eastern yellow door. *Linedefs 343 and 370 lack their upper textures near the yellow key and secret 6. The flaw causes distorted views on both sides of the downward trap door. *North to the previous door, a decorative wall torch (thing 448) near the crossbow has not been flagged to appear on the two highest difficulty levels. On either of them, the lighting of the adjacent sector seems to oscillate on its own which suggests that the arrangement was an oversight. *In Deathmatch, it is possible for a player spawning within the green key area (at thing 462) to be trapped in the room until he is killed or another player lets him free by entering the room. This is caused by moving across linedefs 924 or 925 (the last step to the upper platform) before reaching the switch to the north, along with the north switch being unreachable after the water lowers. External links *''The Halls of Fear'' on The Doom Wiki *''The Halls of Fear'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 3 Levels